You Are Loved
by InkyBlueMind453
Summary: This is set on the season 3 finale episodes "Snow Drifts" and "No Place Like Home" everything up until them going through the portal happened, everything up until Emma was in the dungeon with Marian, I have deviated off after that point but everything up until that point still stands. Will be eventual SQ, there are some initial feels to start off with but will end with SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set on the season 3 finale episodes "Snow Drifts" and "No Place Like Home" everything up until them going through the portal happened, everything up until Emma was in the dungeon with Marian, I have deviated off after that point but everything up until that point still stands. Will be eventual SQ, there are some initial feels to start off with but will end with SQ. Not entirely sure when but it will definitely be here. I will update Shattered Realms soon.**

**As always, I own nothing or no one from the TV series nor do I write for the show (I wish!) and therefore don't claim to, so please don't sue me. These are not my characters I am just borrowing them for a little while.**

**You Are Loved**

**Chapter 1**

The sight that greeted her set her soul on fire, every pore screamed and her gut plummeted upon seeing her mother tied to that podium, her heart fell, her hands clenched and Hook's hand on her shoulder while she stood next to her father did nothing to appease her, in fact it only made her feel worse.

"We have to get down there before it's too late!" Emma practically screamed it, her insides wrenching apart at her mother's impending death, that was her fault... she had messed the timeline up, she was the one that stuffed it up in the first place and she mentally chastised herself repeatedly.

"I don't think we can..." Her father answered candidly in response, a hollow answer, one that she wasn't used to being so dispassionate when it came to Snow White, it was eery and wrong.

She could feel her magic brewing beneath the surface, she had been trying to hide it up until that point, even until they got home, she didn't want to stay there, she wanted to run off to the safety net that was New York where her and Henry were happy, no fairy tale drama... except... seeing her mother there on the podium facing her death, something stirred within her. She couldn't just stand by and watch her mother die... she had fought her whole adult life for a family and now she had one, she wanted to run screaming from it.

_No._

Before she even realized what was happening and to the shock of the other's, she disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeared in front of Snow White, facing Regina, facing the harsh reality of the fact that this wasn't the brunette she knew... evident by the fact of the fireball that was careening towards them both and as she raised a hand, a will that she wasn't entirely sure was all her, surrounded them and the fireball bounced off the forcefield she had put up and fizzled to dust before their eyes.

Green and sepia met in an instant and plump dark lips raised in a curling snarl at witnessing the peasant she had locked up earlier thwarting the one thing she desired to achieve in this world, to kill Snow White and now... now neither of them were there, disappearing in a ethereal blue cover and The Queen screamed in frustration as she sent another fire ball hurtling into the space that was previously occupied by her enemy and her aid.

"Find them!" She screamed, the look she shot at her knights that were present would have flailed them alive had she been concentrating on it.

They landed on the ground with a literal thump, Snow grunted harshly as her wherewithal was thrown all over the place, the brown knapsack still covering her porcelain face and muffled curses reached the blonde's ears as she shuffled forward and ripped the material away.

"You're alive!" And before she has even untied her, the blonde hurtled herself forward, colliding in an almost painful embrace, all emotions she had been feeling until that point flooded her cheeks as a sense of relief filtered throughout her. Her mother was alive... she was alive.

"Not... that I'm not entirely grateful... and thank you... but that kind of hurts," The brunette mumbled quietly into thick blonde tresses, stilling any movements, not sure what to do with the sudden exuberance of touching and emotions from the stranger.

"Oh..." Emma pulled back quickly in that moment, she half waved a hand over the ropes that covered her mother's wrists, the rope falling off instantly and she sighed softly, the look in familiar green eyes was enough to stop her embracing the woman again, there was no clarity, no recognition and in that moment she realized, that even though she had saved her, she had lost her. The conclusion of her reality that like mother, like daughter, this moment had been what Emma had been doing to Snow White since the moment she had met her, since the very first moment she stepped into Storybrooke and the thought itself almost physically winded her.

"Are you okay?" Snow White inquired and the blonde shrugged it off with a nod, "Okay... so who do I have to thank? What were you doing there?"

"I..." Emma started then tried to think of something to say that wouldn't throw the time line off any more than it already had, "I... am... a good witch and I was sent to protect you in that moment," She nods almost to herself, she sees the skepticism in her mother's gaze so more words fall hastily out of her mouth, "Blue sent me."

"Oh," Snow's expression changes at once, all doubt immediately vanishing upon mentioning of the fairy, "Okay, that makes sense."

It doesn't take long before a couple of breathless figures run into camp, interrupting their conversation, a red blur dashed past her and she just makes out the wolf's muttering of her mother's name and she sighs softly and inches back away from the happy reunion.

"Swan..." Hook gasped, clamping his hand down on her shoulder again, she almost growled at the repeated contact that he insisted on using but realizes this time, it is merely because Red ran them pretty hard to get there. She waits a moment for him to catch his breath before she steps back out of his reach, glancing over her shoulder to see Charming standing almost awkwardly beside the two hugging women, "Looks like things are back on track, but how you going to explain that one?"

"I already did, I told her Blue sent me to protect her in that moment," Emma responded quietly and Hook smiled in response, liking the quick thinking of his blonde companion before indicating that everyone was moving out again and away from Regina's castle.

Emma had watched as her parents interacted, it was almost a shy, obnoxious confidence and she smiled somewhat to herself as offers of filling canteens floated to her ears.

"They're warming up to each other," Emma whispered over her shoulder to Hook, who was beside her on the log eating some form sandwich with his one hand, "This is good, this'll work."

"That may be, Swan, but we do have a problem in this whole thing," he nods towards the darker woman on the other side of the campfire, Emma's cellmate in the dungeons and she sighs softly.

"I had to save her..." Emma muttered quietly, green eyes tracing the woman in question making sure she didn't over hear their conversation.

"That was the noble thing to do, no doubt about that, but she is _supposed_ to be dead. Her presence in The Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences..." Hook warned and looked back to the blonde that sat beside him.

"She is just an innocent woman, Hook, how bad could it be?" Emma replied offhandedly, her brows furrowing in thought.

"What if she had a child who grows up to be a mass murderer? Or she gets a little tipsy one night and rides her horse into one of the Dwarves and then there are only six of them? Who knows what repercussions her remaining alive will do? We're best not finding out, it could change too much, she doesn't belong here, Emma."

"Okay, then I know exactly what to do," She answered confidently, "We'll take her with us."

They both turned to the woman in question then and as if sensing their stare, she turned confused brown eyes to them and as they came closer she opened her mouth to speak.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sort of," Emma answered as she went into detail about exactly what needed to be done.

"The future?" She queried and she folded her arms somewhat defensively at the suggestion, this all sounded entirely too crazy for her, were these two drunk or something? The whole thing was preposterous.

"You **can't** stay here, you were supposed to die hours ago," Emma answered, green eyes surveying the brunette's reaction, _She's gonna run..._

"I don't understand. I just want to go back to my family," She pleaded and Emma felt her pain, she understood that but in order to protect everything, even the woman's family to some extent, things must continue on as if she had died.

"They need to believe you're dead because that's what they have always thought," Hook chipped in hoping to help and Emma saw the flash of anger within dark brown eyes.

"Trust us," She replied calmly, "Please."

"With all due respect, I **do not** trust you **nor** do I believe you, so **unless** you are kidnapping me... I'm going to find my family," She stated, the hardness in her tone signifying there was no leeway to be had, she literally in that second turned on her heel to leave the clearing, in search of her family.

At that moment, Emma without thinking, picked up a nearby log and smacked it into the back of her head, knocking her out, Hook seeing the action, just managed to lunge forward and catch the unconscious woman's body before she collided with the ground.

"I guess we're kidnapping you then," Emma answered sardonically as Hook laid the prone woman gently on to a nearby sleeping roll.

"I always knew you had some pirate in you, Swan," Hook supplied with a chuckle just as Charming returned to the camp.

The Prince's brows furrowed as blue eyes took in the unconscious form of the woman they had saved, who still had not revealed her name in fear of her family's lives being in danger and he nodded towards her.

"What happened to her?"

"She's... um... resting," Emma smiled and it appeared to appease him before she added hastily, "What's up?"

"Have either of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she hasn't..." Then suddenly his eyes glaze for a second and his face drains of more colour, something Emma didn't think entirely possible considering his usual pallid complexion anyway, "The ring... she took it..."

"Really?" Emma tried to contain the smile and the giggle that welled up within her at setting them on the correct path again, this was great and she cleared her throat trying to throw off the almost manic reaction, "Do you know where she might be headed?"

"She was seeking passage on a pirate ship, there's only one way to the harbor from here... The Troll Bridge..." Charming muttered almost to himself as he scrambled around camp collecting his supplies back up.

"Oh, no... well you better get going," Emma smiled as he turned to her.

"Aren't you coming? Aren't you her protectress witch or something?" Charming answered with a frown.

"No, only in that moment," Emma supplied with a small shrug, "I may be sent again... who knows with that quirky fairy."

"Good point," The Prince replied before rushing off out of the brush and towards The Troll Bridge.

"What do we do now?" Hook asked as he turned his gaze back to the blonde.

"Wait..." Emma answers, Hook carrying on in a tangent about timing and not messing anything else up, but it's not that which she refers to, on the edge of her senses, a humming and then a familiar vibration on the end of her finger tips, "Oh gods..." before she can fill Hook in on any aspect of what she is going on about she disappears in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Bloody hell, Swan... now what?!" He growls into thin air.

When she reappears, she is directly in front of the troll bridge, Charming is standing to one side fighting off trolls and in the center, where he is screaming over his shoulder at The Evil Queen that holds Snow White up by some invisible force, the smaller brunette struggles to breathe, she hears more expletives from her father than she has ever heard before and suddenly her hands reach out again batting the older brunette across the bridge and away from Snow White.

"Run!" Emma mouths to her mother who takes off in the direction of Charming, throwing the magic dust from round her neck in front of the beasts and they depart hastily, trampling the bugs along the way.

"Well... well..." Regina growled upon standing, "If it isn't the little peasant girl... _who_ are you?"

"That doesn't matter..." Emma responded calmly as they circled and she kept herself from giggling at how Western she felt right now, shame it wasn't noon because it almost felt like a magical stand off and she knew that in a long fight with the other witch, she wouldn't win, there was no way, Regina was a way more skilled practitioner who knew how to keep momentum and stamina going, she could be powerful but only in short bursts.

"Well I think it does because you keep getting in my way," The brunette snarled again, mentally the blonde noted that while it distorted the brunette's features, her confidence exuded so much sexuality it was hard not to be drawn to the darkness that was presented.

A flickering out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, suddenly in the clearing on the other side of the bridge, Snow White reappeared and released her notched arrow directly at the brunette across from her, Emma's immediate reaction was to hurtle herself in front of her son's other mother and the arrow careens off course into a tree with a loud thunk.

"Move, Leia, let me finish this!" Snow snapped from between gritted teeth and Emma simply shook her head.

"No," She replied confidently absently flicking a hand behind her, a protective barrier going up around the brunette and pinning Regina to the spot, "You may not realize it yet but Regina is very important and not in a homicidal going to kill you way."

Snow's arm remains rigid, arm bent on bow string, arrow still aiming and her face is hardened beyond anything Emma had ever seen.

"She will kill you, Leia!" Snow growled, refusing to lower her weapon and true to form her arm never wavered.

"No, she won't," Emma replied gently, her face softening but she didn't dare to turn to look at the brunette in question, "Just go, I can't explain right now but will one day. Just go, I need you to leave, Snow."

Hesitantly the brunette lowers her bow, she stares at the way Regina remains rigid behind the blonde for a moment before she nods acquiescently at her and backs out of the clearing.

Slowly, Emma turns to face Regina, waving a hand and the brunette is free to move as she wishes once more, sepia orbs glare her way, several emotions flickering rapidly across dark eyes, anger, defiance, confusion and a brief flickering of fear.

Emma's face softens at the reaction and the minute appearance of fear that presented itself, even if only for a moment and they stare at one another.

"Why?" Regina asked quietly.

"I can't tell you exactly why at this moment and all I can say is this moment is..." She pauses, trying to find the right words and instantly the brunette loses her patience.

"Is _what?_" Regina sniped.

"You are loved," Emma counters, swallowing as her voice catches, she smiles gently, "You can't kill me right now."

"What makes you so sure?" Regina scoffs, ignoring the emotion that suddenly welled within her at the words previously spoken, unwilling to let the stranger see the effect it had on her as she brought to life a fireball.

"Because I am just as strong as you are and you are supposed to carry on as normal, hunting Snow even," Emma chuckles softly at the latter.

"Well good, at least I can still have some fun," Regina growled and Emma could feel the frustration rolling from her, "You're still not saying _something_ though."

"No matter, you will find out soon enough," Emma replied cryptically, "I have to go. As do you."

"I don't take orders from peasants," The brunette snarled but her actions contradict her words when the flame within her palm is distinguished.

"Take it as what you will," Emma shrugged and instead of leaving in that moment, she inches closer towards the older woman, her adrenaline rushes as she warily maintains control, ready to counteract any attack should Regina decide to strike her or attempt to.

She smiles gently at her when they are closer, there is a hesitation within chocolate orbs, that fear flashes once more but quickly reverts to anger and Regina scowls as a small pale hand reaches up, fingers touch hesitantly against her chin and briefly flick across wine coloured, voluptuous lips and the brunette flinches at the intimate gesture, "You will smile again, I've seen it and it is _beautiful_," her voice breaks briefly and the brunette's face falls for a moment, allowing the words to roll over her for a moment before Emma is pierced with a glare.

"How _dare_ you!"

"Doesn't matter right now, Regina," She pulls her hand slowly away but she refuses to back away, her presence forced a reaction from the brunette that she couldn't quite comprehend but she spoke again before Regina could interrupt her, "It doesn't matter, just know that... it gets better and you won't remember me anyway," That is the moment she chose to depart, blue smoke swirling around her, blinding Regina for a moment before she her gaze falls on the empty space that the blonde had just occupied.

"I beg to differ," The brunette whispered quietly to the nothingness that remained, olive coloured fingers lifting and tracing the same pattern where the blonde's hand has just been.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a fairly short chapter but I needed to split it up, it was initially only supposed to be a one shot that has now become so long it is essentially a multi-chapter in itself, even without finishing writing chapter 2 completely which will probably be split into separate chapters also. Hope you enjoy none the less. **

**Chapter 2**

When she finally reappears in front of Hook, he had given up anticipating her arrival and the moment he had done so she had arrived dramatically in a blue smoke and sent him sprawling backwards on the log he was sat on.

"Bloody hell, Swan! A little warning next time!" Hook bellowed then grabbed his knee where he had landed roughly on the dirt floor.

Emma didn't answer, simply smiling and trying to suppress a small laugh at his antics, but now was not the time and she cleared her throat pointedly.

"We have to get going," She replied.

"Okay, poof away," Hook responded, spreading his hand and hook wide in gesture that emphasized his point.

"You really want to pop in on Rumpelstiltskin?" The Saviour raised her eyebrow, "Put him on the defensive like that?"

"Okay, you have a good point, but I'm not entirely sure I can carry her all that way though," Hook remarked offhandedly, "Not even a little poof?"

"Fine," Emma responded with a sigh, "To the end of that great big bridge thing of his but that is as far as I'm willing to _'poof' _us."

"Okay, sounds good to me," Hook answered with a smile, lifting Marian's still unconscious form onto his shoulder, "Poof away, Princess."

Emma didn't respond audibly but simply glared at him for a moment before she felt the familiar tingle of her magic come forth at her calling and waved her hand over the three of them, surrounding them in a plume of blue smoke and they disappeared into the air.

They just got to the end of the walkway to Rumpelstiltskin's castle and Hook grunts painfully, "Gods, she is heavier than she looks!"

Emma ignores him as she pushes at the heavy doors, entering into the The Dark One's castle with a slight sigh wondering how much longer she was going to have to deal with the one on one pirate time which was starting to get more on her nerves than anything.

"We did it!" She exclaimed exasperatedly as green eyes fell on Rumpelstiltskin's green skin he wore in the Enchanted Forest while he fiddled with small vials in front of him before he looked up.

"Your parents are together?" He replies, in that eerily childlike voice that adds a little to the disconcertion she now suddenly feels again in his presence and definitely preferring his Storybrooke persona to his Enchanted Forest one.

"They're right on track, so that means we're ready to go," She responded carefully, pushing down the uncomfortable feeling to the bottom of her stomach while she waited for Mr. Gold to say something.

"I see," He glances behind her where Hook has none too gently deposited his load, "And you brought some luggage," He indicates the woman's unconscious form with a nod of his head.

"Long story," Emma brushes it off, "So, how's the portal coming? Can you open it?"

"I cannot," Rumpelstiltskin answers honestly and almost uncaringly as he goes back to what it is he is doing.

"Then what are you working on?" Emma asks somewhat perturbed at being mislead, yet again, by the man in question.

"Oh," He remarks looking at the blonde once again, "This is for me. It's a forgetting potion as I know far too much about my future and the only way to protect it... is to forget it."

"Well, what about the wand?" Emma asked quickly, her brows furrowing at now having to try and figure this whole mess out by herself, again, she had asked for help and this is where it had got them, she sighed softly, "You said that it could help us."

"Oh, _that_," He retorted, shrugging as if it was a bad suggestion in the first place, "Well, apparently, only those who used the portal can reopen it and unless you can wield magic..."

"I can," Emma interrupted before he could respond, her eyes lit up at the thought that they were going home and she watched as his gaze became wary.

The wand was on the table between them and he tossed it in an almost baffled like way at her before responding,  
"Well, I didn't expect that," He said in his childlike voice and Emma had to suppress a shiver at the noise, it wasn't something she was going to get used to any time soon, "Well, go on, be off with you," He waggled at them with long green fingers and he stared at them expectedly.

"Okay," Emma mumbled as she turned to the open space in the room, unconsciously aware of the green skinned imp at her back, feeling his anticipation washing over her and it turned her stomach that she could literally hear his heart beat faster at the thought of The Saviour and her magic.

She concentrated for a moment, she felt the magic rush through her, out into the dark wood, suddenly there was a bright light in the middle of what was essentially The Dark One's living room and as she opened her eyes a swirling vortex swam before them all.

"Go," she gestures to Hook, who nods quickly, picking up her cell mate's form once again, rushing through the shimmering surface and is about to leave herself when her wrist is grasped between green fingers.

"Wait! My son, what happens when I find him?" He practically begs her for the answer but her fear kicks in and she instantly tries to pull herself from his hold as she hangs suspending between past and future.

"Let me go!" She demanded through gritted teeth as she tried to wrangle her wrist free from his strong grip.

"My son!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed back at her shaking her arm emphatically.

"I thought you wanted to forget?" Emma responded, trying uselessly still to remove his hold but again to no avail.

"Before I do, I _need_ to know!" His face falls and without begging, his eyes implore her to tell him, "Does he forgive me?"

"Yes," Emma felt all her resolve slip away then as she watched Rumpelstiltskin fall apart in front of her for only a moment and then she clamps her mouth shut pointedly.

"Yes, but what?" He replied, "What aren't you telling me!" He shakes her again, watching as green eyes well with tears, "Tell me or you will _never _leave!"

"He dies!" Her voice cracks, then breaks at the exclamation and finally the tears that had pooled fell freely down her cheeks, "He forgives you. He loved you. He died to save us all," She tries to continue but the emotion makes it difficult to speak but she continues anyway, feeling the pull of the portal and knowing that time is of the essence lest she get stuck between past and presence... would she split in half? She shook her head quickly, there was no time to think of stupid questions like that so she hurried on, her voice becoming stronger, almost aggressive, "Don't let it be in vain."

"No! I can change what happened! I can save him!" He was begging her again and this time she could hear it clearly in his tone.

"You might make it worse!" She replied through tears, "I loved him too. I _wanted_ to save him!" She chokes on her words once more and then sobs freely before gathering herself, "He died a hero, you can't take that away from him. You _have _to drink the potion! You _have_ to forget _everything_ I just told you!"

Instantly, in that moment, he lets go of Emma's wrist with a sad smile and as she is sucked into the portal, the last thing she sees is Rumpelstiltskin removing the cap to the potion he had just made and downing it in one gulp.

A second later, the vial drops to the floor with a clattering noise and a look of confusion spreads across green skin, "What was I doing?" He queries before he simple shrugs and walks off, calling Belle for a clean up.

She practically stumbles to her feet after she exits the portal in the present day and she smiles as she recognizes the barn.

"Hook!" She yells, looking for the pirate and finally noting that her cell mate was stirring, "Do me a favour, fill her in... make sure she doesn't freak out," Before waiting for his response she is practically jogging towards the partially open barn doors.

"Where are you going?" He shouts, drawing her attention back to him.

"I have people I need to see," She smiles gently at him, he nods at her knowing exactly what she had meant and lets her go, mentally in that moment, her mind repeats Regina's name and as she walks back to the diner, she wonders what had changed with her actions that she made especially the Former Evil Queen.

She rushed through the door to the diner, not even bothering to shut the door behind her and she briefly hears Granny grumble about it loudly in the background but she chooses to ignore it as she pelts towards her parents.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said her name drawing her daughter's attention to her immediately, there was worry in her tone but it vanished somewhat at seeing her daughter look at her like that was exactly what she was.

"You weren't answering your phone, we were worried," David said almost in one breath.

"I'm fine... I'm home..." Emma stated definitively, her voice breaking in the process showing them exactly how serious she was in that statement.

"Does that mean you're not leaving?" Mary Margaret asked hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the moment or push her daughter away in case she was reading too much into what she was saying.

"No, I'm not going anywhere..." She turned to look at Henry and back to her parents, "_We're _not going anywhere," She glanced back to see her son's reaction, he was grinning brightly at her, answering her question on whether he would take to the news well or not, he nods emphatically as if answering her thought and she looked back to her mother and father, "This is where we belong, where our family is, we're not going anywhere," She paused then, moving forward carefully, wrapping long arms around her parents shoulder's, careful not to squish her newborn baby brother, "I missed you, mom and you too, dad."

"Hey Ma," Henry interrupted.

"Yeah?" Emma answered, her words muffled into her mother's shoulder but she pulled back from the embrace to look at her son.

"What happened?" Henry asked carefully, trying to appear calm but the curiosity lit up his eyes giving him away entirely.

"Long story, kid, but look in the book, it's there, look for Leia," She smiled down at him and he immediately started flicking pages going exactly to the page she meant, of course he knew which part and she chuckled softly to herself.

"Seriously cool," He mumbled quietly to himself, but the people nearest his table heard, "You're really Leia?" He looked up directly at her.

"Yep," Emma replied just as he raised his hand and she hers and they exchanged a high five and a small laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this is much longer than the last chapter but shorter than the first, more to come after this just needs typing up. As always please review. **

**Chapter 3**

Hours later, Emma had barely contained herself from running off and finding The Mayor, hoping she had some how that things had changed with the brunette, if they had at all. The thought of Robin Hood made her stomach drop, she finally noted then, to herself, that maybe she had after all, had some semblance of feelings towards Regina, that she may actually be somewhat jealous of Robin Hood but she immediately shook off the feeling. She cared about the other woman's wellbeing, that was all it was... right?

_And what about Hook?_ Her mind retorted immediately, _You don't have to be lonely, not with him here..._ She pauses again for a moment, her brow furrowing as she gazes at the pirate in question and immediately she felt sick at the thought and her mind immediately countered, _he's not her..._

It isn't until Marian tenses beside her, that she is brought back to the presence, away from her thoughts just as she blurts out quite dramatically,  
"That's The Evil Queen!" Her body literally oozes fear at the prospect of encountering the woman again, understandably considering the last time she saw the woman she was evil and for all intents and purposes should have died at her orders had it not been for the blonde herself.

She glances up to the brunette who walks in, a warmth spreads through her stomach before she turns back to the woman they had brought to this time and places a calming hand on her shoulder,  
"No, it's okay," She reassured, "She's _not _the same person any more, _you'll see. _I'll..." She pauses before an idea comes to her, "Just stay here a moment, I'll be right back."

She doesn't wait for answer, she pushes her chair out with a scraping noise on the diner's linoleum floor, every step towards Regina feels weighted, as the brunette hones in on her she can feel the beginning of a sweat starting on her palms, she takes in the minimal make up that she is unused to seeing from The Mayor and unconsciously her breath catches, her stomach flip flops and mentally she chastises herself to focus, "Regina," She somewhat whispers her name but the brunette turns to her regardless, a small smile graces itself across beautiful features and Emma has to force herself to get it together, "Um..." She clears her throat, hoping to cover her stupid girlish behaviour, "Regina... there is something you should know... I brought someone back from the past..."

"What are you...?" Regina starts only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"Never mind, later, point is... this woman, she still thinks of you as..." She hesitates then and tries to think of another word to use, she doesn't want to refer to Regina as evil, even after seeing her as The Evil Queen, there was a hurt filled reaction to most of what she did, she was broken and it had taken over thirty years for her to start getting some semblance of happiness back in her life, she didn't want to ruin that or mar it in anyway and before she can think of a different word, Regina saves her from having to say anything and supplies the word for her.

"Evil?" The brunette asks, though her words are strong there is a slight flickering in chocolate orbs and Emma wonders if that would have been something that Robin would have noticed?

"Yeah..." She offers a small smile, something that implies that she doesn't think of her that way, "If it's okay if I bring her over? I already told her it's okay, that you're _not _that person anymore... but it's still a little delicate and I feel, if she met you... she'll see..."

"I understand," Regina interrupted, her tone kind and reminiscent of what she had just said, a small, soft, almost delicate smile of her own that stirred the butterflies in the blonde's stomach once again.

Emma responded with a smile of her own, turning back towards Marian and gesturing her over.

"Regina, I'd like you to meet..." But before she can finish she is interrupted by Robin Hood of all people.

"Oh my... Marian?" Robin announced loudly from the booth he had just that moment claimed with his young son, he stands abruptly, almost falling over himself in his haste to get to the woman, large hands claiming her small face, "Marian!" He breathed as he choked on her name, "I... I thought you were dead... I thought I'd never see you again..." His words falter, growing quieter and it is evident his words are only for her and his shock stops him from saying any more as he embraces her, right before Roland rushes out from behind him and throwing himself in her arms.

"And I you," She whispered in response, tears glistening in dark orbs as she clings to him and her son.

"Oh no..." Emma murmured quietly as the realization of the situation slammed heavily into her chest, "No..." She turns her shocked gaze towards the brunette in front of her, Regina's own shock followed by crestfallen features, her own heart physically aching at seeing such a look gracing such beautiful features.

Regina stared at her, hurt, anger and shock flooded her gaze, the expression to which greeted her as emerald and chocolate connected, she swallowed and consciously draws in a breath, the look itself sending rivulets of guilt and pain through her as murmurs of the happy reunion beside them barely breaks through their attention.

"You... you did this?" The words were said through gritted teeth, her voice cracking with emotion and it was all she could do to fight the tears that were now threatening to fall.

"I just wanted to save her life," Emma whispered, this time her words felt pointless, her reasonings seemed mute, "It's not... I didn't..."

"You're _just _like your mother, _never_ thinking of the consequences!" Regina snapped angrily.

"I... didn't know... I wouldn't do..."

"Of course you didn't!" Regina spat, not bothering to wipe the freshly fallen tears from her cheeks, not acknowledging the look of guilt that flashed across porcelain features, "_Nobody _in this town wants me to be happy but _you _were the _last _person I expected to be so cruel."

She doesn't wait for Emma's response, nor to see if Robin had even acknowledged her departure, her heels clicking loudly down the steps as she hurries into the darkness.

Emma finally lets her tears fall as it finally registers that the brunette has left the diner, a large hand falls on her shoulder, she glances up to see Hook and she gently removes his hand.

"I've got to go..." She whispers quietly.

"Do you really think that wise, Swan?" Hook replied, she wasn't sure what his tone was but it wasn't concerned nor worried, frustrated and annoyed maybe but none of the emotions she wanted him to have and instead she brushed him off.

"I don't care..." She snapped, "I have to try..."

He tries to stop her again but the moment his hand attempts to grab her, she steps back pointedly and glares at him and he backs up himself with a surrendering gesture.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me."

She doesn't answer him at all this time, briefly glancing at the newly reformed family before dismissing them entirely, she takes off into the cold night air, she stops at the end of the walkway and finds the main street of Storybrooke completely deserted.

She closes her eyes, trying to concentrate until she feels the distant humming of magic, of Regina's magic, their connection and concentrates harder on the brunette and when she feels the familiar shift of air, she notes that Regina's magic, their connection, pulses strongly and vibrates through her and she opens her eyes to find the brunette, in front of her vault, the one place she didn't think anyone would follow her to.

She immediately notices that Regina pauses in her efforts at the door, the blonde takes several steps towards the mausoleum and up the stairs until she is stood behind the other woman, it is then she notices the shift in her back, she had sensed her even before she had appeared and she stiffened at the closeness.

"_Go away _Emma, _you _are the _last _person I want to see right now."

"Regina, _please_," Emma begged, "I _need _you to know that I didn't do this on purpose."

"Didn't you?" Regina growled as she turned to face the blonde with a red, angry face.

"No," Emma replies, it comes out almost like a whine and the blonde mentally kicks herself for how she was sounding at that second, "Regina, no matter _our_ past... I care about you... I would _never_ _intentionally _hurt you..."

"Okay, so say today was a happy coincidence that my last chance to find love again and you happen to bring back his dead wife? His _first _true love? Where does that leave me?" She pauses as she feels her words get caught at the back of her throat, "Where does that leave me? Alone... is where it leaves me..."

"You are _not _alone, Regina," Emma whispered loud enough that the other woman heard her words and that she meant them.

"Oh, _please_, you're off playing happy families with Hook and Henry, at least I still have him, be grateful for that because his love is the _only _thing right now that is stopping me from flam baying your ass."

"Hook? Really?" Emma scoffed turning her nose up at the suggestion before realizing her mistake at trying to bring levity into their conversation just as Regina snarls at her.

"You think my misery is _funny_, Miss Swan?" The brunette snaps angrily.

"No! Never!" The blonde hurries to correct her mistake by responding seriously, "I only ever want to make you smile," She blurts before considering her words.

"What?" Regina exhales the word, shock seeping into her look as she stares at the blonde.

"I said I only _ever_ want to see you smile. Your hurt, your misery is that last thing I wish to see, I wish I could take it back but I was saving a life..."

"Yes, a life that impacts mine..." Regina replied heatedly, her face flaring red once again.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you..." The blonde muttered again, not sure how many times she could repeat the same words no matter how much she actually meant them.

"Well, your actions did even if you did not intend them to," Regina answered, somewhat more calmly than before but her words still oozed hurt and Emma chooses that moment to inch closer, "What are you doing?" The brunette asks and her voice wavers in confusion.

"I will strive to do what it takes to make sure your happiness is the top of my priorities... to do my utmost in life from this point forward to make it in some sort of semblance of okay for you again."

"I fear, _Miss Swan_, you have already done more than enough interference in my life... I do not want..."

"I _will_... _somehow _make it up to you. I _will_ make it so that it is better again," She vowed determinedly and Regina's expression falters for a moment.

"Wait a minute..." The brunette's brow furrows in thought as she stares intensely at the blonde.

"I _will_ Regina, I _swear_ it..." Emma continues.

"Enough with the platitudes!" The brunette snaps interrupting her thoughts but the blonde doesn't blink at the harsh words, "You're that peasant girl... the one who saved Snow... and me..." She whispered as she came to the realization in Emma's words, her determination, her expression...

Emma however didn't respond verbally, unsure of whether Regina is mad at the sudden realization or upset so she nods simply instead.

"I looked for you..." Regina said quietly without thinking then immediately shut her mouth before she turned and attempted to enter her vault but the blonde grasped her wrist gently.

"Wait! Regina... I..."

"You _what_, Miss Swan? Get _off _me!"

"Regina... I mean it..." Emma started.

"Emma, please... don't..." Regina was pleading with her now, she had never, ever seen her beg anyone and it made her falter slightly.

"Don't _what _Regina? Make it up to you?" Emma asked quietly.

"No... I can't..." The brunette moaned, trying to cover up her emotions but failing terribly, the vein in her forehead stood out vividly in response to her upset.

"Can't _what_ Regina?"

"No!" The brunette replied firmly practically pushing her and releasing herself from the blonde's grasp, "Leave me alone, Emma... just looking at you hurts..." the latter is quiet, pointed before she reclaims her silence, slamming the heavy wooden door behind her, sealing it, forbidding anyone from entering.

Emma must have banged on that door calling Regina for hours afterwards, she wandered home in the early hours of the morning, exhausted, trying to decide exactly how she was going to make it up to Regina this time, something in the brunette's tone and words left her hopeful and determined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days went by while Emma tried to think of ways to make it up to Regina, of how she could make it right, her heart pounded furiously at the hurt she had unintentionally inflicted upon the brunette.

She had even stooped as low as to have Henry call from his cell phone, but there was no answer, even for him at this time.

In her need to know Regina was okay as well as her son's worry of his adoptive mother's whereabouts, they showed up to her regal manor house, early one evening, when neither of them could sit around much longer.

The Benz was there, with fresh droplets of rain upon it's black roof, but no other indication if it had moved or not.

But Emma sighed in relief when she felt the tingling vibration at the end of her fingertips, signifying Regina's presence was within her abode.

She didn't want to push it so early but she couldn't not know if she was okay, she couldn't not check in to see how she was doing.

Henry hovered by her side for a moment, unsure whether to move forward or not, but at the gentle press of a hand between his shoulder blades, his feet inched forward at the touch towards his old home, the one he had grown up in, his memories swirled confusingly then, with his mind filtering between the blonde and the brunette in identical memories.

He knocked gently on the door with the black door knocker, as his blonde mother hovered to the side away from view, he felt like they were bombarding his adoptive mother but after not hearing from her in three days, his worry couldn't contain itself any longer.

After another more insistent tap, one which Emma had leaned forward and banged her knuckles loudly against the white door herself, a muffled noise behind the large door, where they should have heard the distinct staccato sound of stiletto's on marble flooring was painstakingly obvious and worrying, came a raspy voice.

"Who is it?" The brunette queried, she could feel the blonde but she didn't want to acknowledge her existence either.

"Mom?" Henry answered hesitantly upon hearing her voice, hearing how exhausted it sounded, she heard the worried tinge to his tone, immediately following the boy's words the sound of the deadbolt grated harshly against their ears, followed by the rattling of the chain as it was pulled from place and the large white door swung open, revealing a drawn, casually dressed, shoeless dark figure... that after a long blinking stare, revealed it was indeed, Regina.

Henry rushed forward blindly into his mother, who only just managed to stop herself from falling backwards at the ferocity of his embrace.

Her heart crumbled, before she could stop them, more tears sprung forth, wetting unusually pale cheeks and she wrapped her arms tightly about his rapidly growing figure, noting his head practically laid on her shoulder now and remembering a time that he barely graced her knees.

"I love you, Mom, I was _so_ worried about you," he mumbled into the shoulder in question.

She sighed softly, her heart filling up slightly at still having her boy, no matter how many times she messed up, he still loved her, maybe for a little bit it would be hard, but maybe that would be enough?

"I love you too, Henry," She whispered back, "I'm sorry I worried you."

It was then she heard the awkward shuffling of feet outside, her gaze drifted upwards to see Emma hovering by the open door, a look of guilt and sadness plastered across porcelain features and instantly chocolate orbs hardened upon seeing her.

"Hi," Emma offered shyly, reminiscent of their first meeting, unwillingly at the time, she had found the expression somewhat endearing but now though, she hated to admit it, even though she not only found it evoked such a soft feeling in her but now coupled with an intense anger. Though at least the blonde had some far more redeemable features about her than her mother ever did, no matter how far Snow White and herself had come.

"So, are you okay to have Henry for a few hours or even the night if you are up to it?" Emma asked hesitantly, breaking into the brunette's thoughts unable to stand the hardened look any longer.

"I am more than capable of looking after my own son for the night, Miss Swan," Regina snapped, just as Henry pulled back from their embrace, he had felt the tenseness in his mother's body at seeing Emma and consciously he squeezed her reassuringly before he let her go.

"Of course, that is not what I meant, Regina, and you know it," Emma answered gently.

"Well, what did you mean? Do you just expect me to buckle underneath the overwhelming sorrow I'm feeling not only at my first chance at love but my second at the hands of the same family? I will _always _have time for Henry, _always_. No matter _what_ is going on in _my _life."

"That's not... I wasn't implying..." Emma started, she felt her face flush instantly and stood awkwardly silent for a moment trying to think of something that wasn't going to set off a torrent of insults her way from the brunette.

"Got a big date with the pirate? Henry needs to be pawned off for some illicit deeds?" Regina replied with heavily barbed words, she was intentionally starting a fight to ward off the over emotional need to cry, replacing sorrow with anger.

"Regina!" Emma hissed through her teeth in response, "Call me whatever you want when Henry is not around but that is not acceptable in front of him, no matter how much I deserve whatever harsh words."

Regina's face softened for a second, just as Henry slid his hand within her grasp comfortingly,

"You're right, it shalln't happen again," She received a gentle squeeze the from her son and she almost felt her resolve drop there and then.

"I'm good from here, Ma," Henry immediately butted in, worried the name calling would turn into some soft of magic duel between two of the most powerful women he knew.

"Okay, kid," Emma said softly, smiling at him, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll text you," They nodded at one another again and Henry briefly let go of his adoptive mother's hand so he could give a small hug to his blonde mother, after all, he didn't need for either of them to feel like he was taking sides in this mess.

"Good day to you, Miss Swan," Regina said civilly just as Henry returned to her side, before pointedly shutting the door in the blonde's face.

It was a start, she had gotten her to talk to her regardless of it having been somewhat heated and argumentative but that main point was that she hadn't immediately disappeared in a flurry of purple smoke.

It was something, it was more than she had expected in that moment that was for certain.

Regina had excused herself immediately after she had closed the door on Emma, to compose herself, returning a few minutes later to ask if he wanted something for dinner.

As always, like usual, she was met with an affirmative answer and she smiled when he asked if he she could make her infamous lasagna for dinner.

"Anything for you, Henry," She said softly, "I'll go start now," she turned and headed towards the kitchen when Henry's newly deepened voice interrupted her footsteps.

"Can I help?" He asked, almost as if she would tell him no and though he couldn't see her face, he could tell from the visible stiffening of her back, she was crying again.

His heart hurt at the sight, he had never seen his adoptive mother this miserable before, or this depressed before a brief flicker of annoyance at his blonde mother for messing up something so big, before being replaced with a renewed determination to help Emma make amends with the brunette, knowing that his blonde mother had never meant to cause harm to his adoptive mother, they had had a fragile, blossoming friendship, things were good... until this...

It was a moment later, his mother turned, having evidently wiped fresh tears away and nodded, not daring to speak and they headed into the kitchen.

She fell into teaching him quite easily, it seemed to come naturally, distracting her enough so by the time that it was ready to go into the oven, Henry had his mother were laughing softly as he regaled her with some of the stories of antics he and his friends from school got up to. Instead of admonishing him for pulling a prank on his teacher in this particular tale, she let it go, he was polite, well mannered, respectful and she was pleased to find herself approving of the fact that Emma hadn't let him run off into the thug life, he maintained his grade average nicely, to which she would admit she was slightly worried about whenever she thought of the pair.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry asked, as he waited for his mother to stand after she had deposited their dish to the oven and she turned to him with a small smile.

"Hmm?"

"You know Ma... I mean... Emma... didn't intentionally mean to hurt you, right?"

Regina paused, not entirely expecting her son to pursue this topic of conversation and instead tried to steer it from it's point,  
"You can call her Ma in front of me, Henry, that's okay," She reassured with a soft sigh as she saw him visibly relax at her words, "And as for the rest, the wounds are still too fresh to rub salt into whether intentionally or not."

"I understand... just please tell me _he _at least tried to speak to you?" At the brief crumbling look he received in response to his question, he had his answer, a fury built in him stronger than at school that time when he had stopped his best friend from being beaten up, his fists clenched and he felt his face heat up, "I'm gonna kill him!" He blurted angrily and seeing how irate her son had gotten in a matter of seconds, she rushed forward and placed calming hands on his reddened cheeks.

"Sssh, no, I don't blame him entirely for forgetting about me, I don't know what I would have done had that been Daniel and not Marian," She soothed.

"But he _should _have checked to see if you were okay!" Henry argued.

"I really don't think complete logic applies in this situation, Henry, you are a smart boy, you must realize the enormity of what just happened to him?" She placated gently, though it hurt at the thought still but she understood to an extent, but she didn't want her son flying off the handle for a reasonable reaction that probably even anyone might do.

"Yes, I get that Mom, I understand too, but his actions should have included thoughts of you, how would you feel... how this would effect you! Isn't that what a relationship is? Acknowledging one another's feelings? Acknowledging them, period? Instead of running off happily with no consideration of the _person_ you are with?" His face had flushed a deep red again and this time, she hesitated, he had a point.

This entire time she had been defending his actions, she understood why but the hurt that had been simmering below the surface boiled again.

Damn Emma and her not considering consequences regardless of whether it was her or some other person that got hurt in the process.

Damn Robin too, for his insensitivity towards her when he knew how much it had taken for her to open up to him in the first place, he being the one that had pursued her, made her open up to him, reassured her that he basically wasn't planning on going anywhere, giving her a second and only remaining chance at happiness and now look where he was, off playing happy families once again with his dead ex.

Damn them both.

She took a moment to compose herself of her own anger as she realized hazel eyes were boring into her, waiting for her to respond, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"You have a point," she managed before clearing her throat, "But it is a lot more complicated than that, if we are to look at it that way, I should have stayed at Granny's and confronted him and asked him his intentions there and then."

"Mom, you have no blame in this and as much as it pains me to say this, it's Ma and Robin's fault," He paused, waiting for her reply but when she didn't and her eyes simply glazed over he hurried on quickly, "But Mom, only one of the two have showed any remorse or attempts to make it better. And believe it or not, Ma's lost two nights sleep over all of this. She genuinely is hurting for you, I see it..."

"Well, in order to not make you mad here, I will refrain from saying exactly what I think about that," Regina responded somewhat sternly, removing her hands from his face, she paused and then let a softness return to her gaze, "Why don't you go watch some TV while I freshen up before dinner?" Her question signified that this conversation was over, she smiled at him as he agreed and she drew him into a brief hug before disappearing upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, just wanted to thank Hime no Kuwai Shumi for her patience with dealing with me as I brainstorm and for reading stuff I throw at her.**

Please review and let me know what you think! Whether you love or hate it. :) 

**Chapter 5**

The blonde had been pacing her room for hours, she had intended to get some sleep in since she knew Regina had returned to the mansion but still the slumber she desperately needed remained elusive, consumed by the worry of how to fix things.

Her fingernails had officially been worn to the nub as she had chewed fingernail after fingernail trying to think of ideas of how to make it up to Regina.

After a moments thought, she huffed and typed up a quick text to her kid asking him several different questions regarding is brunette mother, stuff she hadn't gotten the chance to ask her yet and sighed softly, throwing herself none to gently down on her bed in hopes of shocking some sort of semblance of an idea together.

"_Hey kid, what's your mom's favourite flower? Favourite colour... I'm guessing black. Favourite movie? Sorry to interrupt your time. Love you. E x."_

She had always signed her texts with E out of habit, even after fake memories were implanted, like it was a touch memory almost, so she never bothered to correct it with her son and he didn't seem to care.

She didn't have to wait long before she got a response.

"_Flower is a lily, I believe. I'd say black too, I'll find out for sure. Movie is that one with dude from that dancing movie... and she likes that too but it's the other one."_

"_That's so clear... do you mean Dirty Dancing?"_

"_Yeah, that movie, the dude from that and it's the movie with the funny chick from Sister Act."_

"_Ghost?"_

"_Yeah, that one!"_

"_Thanks, kid, I owe you! E x."_

It appeared like their torrent of text messages had come to an end and as she stared at the ceiling, tapping pale fingers against the top of her stomach, she exhaled with a loud noise trying to think of how she was going to instrument all her thoughts together without Regina immediately coming to the conclusion that she had feelings for her.

A loud beep interrupted her thought process and she rolled over, grasping the phone in her hand, unlocked her screen and clicked on the new message from her son.

"_Just make mom happy again, then you won't owe me."_

She smiled sadly at the message, staring at his response for several minutes, somewhat shocked at his candidness, though he was definitively _her _son in this aspect, with his old memories also worrying about his brunette mother.

Her fingers clicked away quickly at the touch screen typing out her response and she quickly pressed send before laying her head down on her pillow for a brief moment.

"_I will try my hardest even if it kills me, kid, you have my word. E x."_

She sat up then, pulling herself off the bed and pulled her clothes back on over her underwear harshly, while a plan suddenly started formulating itself in her head.

Of course Regina's favourite movie was about a dead husband trying to contact his living wife and protect her from beyond the grave because his love was the strongest feeling that still remained. In all aspects, it was a story about true love and of course it was Regina's favourite... it made total sense.

Now, however, was how to incorporate it into her plan to show Regina she was beyond sorry and that she was still loved, probably more than the blonde would even admit to herself right now, but the main aspect of her plan involved getting Regina to forgive her, she would deal with whatever feelings she had for her at a later time when she herself had wrapped her head around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this one and the other ones but I will try my best to be more consistent especially since the show started again and I don't want people getting confused. Though I kind of like that when fics merge with the show lol anyway, the next few chapters of this one have been brewing for a while, I have already started mapping out the ending scene where they finally get together in my head slowly. Hope you enjoy and as always please review! **

**Chapter 6**

She had ended up spending the rest of her night at the diner, followed by returning to her parents house where she offered to look after Neal for a little while to give her parents some much needed sleep while she debated on her plan of action. Finally as the first few rays of morning graced the aged living room of the loft that they currently shared was it that she had a first move to what would be an ultimate goal of achieving the brunette's forgiveness.

Her mother had greeted her with an almost glowing smile, signifying that one nights sleep had been indeed what she had needed, taking her son gracefully from long limbs as Emma bid them a farewell, snatching up her jacket as she departed quickly through the door.

Her first stop had been to the diner to grab a strong cup of coffee, the second was to the French's flower shop, ever since the whole fiasco with Gold, Belle and Mr. French, she had noted more production of some pretty impressive bouquets glorifying the once dying corner store of Game of Thorns and after her brief visit had come to the conclusion that Mr. French had thrown himself into his work as a distraction for one of the missing and most important parts of his life.

He had half smiled when he saw her as he gathered up in his arms the outside displays and without thinking Emma grabbed a couple of pot plants, following him out the open door and placing on a nearby table as she followed him back in to grab a couple more, he had given her a strange look but accepted the extra help with a small thank you.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

"I'd like to place an order... well..." She paused and smiled at him with a small shrug, "Several orders actually."

"Okay," He replied, "What can I do you for?"

"I'd like..." she paused, "A dozen individual deliveries of your biggest, brightest, lilies sent to several different places," She felt her face flush slightly as his eyebrows knitted.

"Well that's a rather unique order but that will be extra for the amount of running around that will entail," He said before wandering back inside to grab more of his stock and again Emma followed him adding a helping hand.

"That's not a problem," She exhaled and they worked in silence for a few minutes as she watched how he laid out one side and proceeded to do the same on the other side of the giant store front windows.

"Thanks for the help," Mr. French commented as they brought out the last of the flowers, "I've not really had the same sort of help since... well... you know," He nodded awkwardly and Emma smiled softly with a small incline of her head unwilling to broach the subject, she understood where he was coming from to an extent but kidnapping and trying to ruin your daughter's happiness all in one day was something that she couldn't condone, but that didn't mean she couldn't genuinely see the loss in his eyes, even if it was something he had brought on himself.

"No problem," she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "These are the addresses I'd like them sent to and if we could be discreet about it I would appreciate it."

"No problem, Sheriff," He answered before a frown appeared across his face as dark eyes scanned the addresses he sent, "Am I reading this right?"

"Yes," Emma stated harshly, almost defensively, "You are and as I said discreet."

"I understand... but I can't leave the shop and my delivery driver will not deliver to this first address..." He added hastily.

"I will take the first one then and how much will I owe you for the rest?" The blonde asked, shifting her stance to pull her wallet from her back pocket.

"That's fifty altogether, including the extra delivery fee," Mr. French responded just as Emma handed him a wad of notes, "You gave me too much..."

"The extra is an added incentive to keep things quiet, if you catch my drift," The blonde replied and raised her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

"Okay, thank you," He nodded as he entered his shop, adding the lilies on the front desk and Emma noted bumping his other orders for the day back slightly before he returned to Emma with a single, wrapped up lily.

"Thank you," She whispered and in seconds she was gone, leaving only a plume of dark smoke from the exhaust of her car in her wake leaving the shocked florist simply shaking his head and returning to fulfill his orders in a haze as to what he had just witnessed.

"Morning Mom," Henry greeted as he walked into the ornate kitchen that he had grown up in, the one with the stronger memories of having grown up in at least, he kissed his brunette mother on the cheek as he glanced over her shoulder at the breakfast she was cooking, "Ohhh yum."

"There is toast in the toaster, get your plate ready," Regina answered, the only thing that had got her up that morning had been her son, the only reason that she had gotten up most mornings as he was growing up and now again when she found herself in an ever descending state of despair and grief... he was her reason for living... there were other things as well but her one priority at that moment was her son. Without even conjuring it an image of his blonde mother popped into her head and she shook it rapidly from her mind, she wasn't in the mood and nor did she have the inclination to exercise anything other than her anger towards the woman right now.

"You got it," He responded as he set about his task until his phone beeped loudly, twice, he glanced over his shoulder at his mother and offered her a brief but brilliant smile before he looked at the message.

"_Make sure your Mom gets the door E x."_

"_Why?" _He quickly typed out his response and his expression didn't go unnoticed by his adoptive mother.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, coming over and attempting to glance at the screen only to have it turned away and an almost disarming smile thrown her way.

"No, just Travis from school in New York wondering where I'd gotten to as he needed help with his homework," Henry quickly spouted off before wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her yet another hug.

"Oh," She breathed, "Do they often ask you for help with their homework?"

"All the time..." He paused, "Well, they did. But that's okay, the other Henry will help them."

"Oh, good," Regina smiled just as there came another notification and a knock at the front door, "Can you..."

"You get the door, I'll finish breakfast..." Henry smiled again and watched as his mother hesitated, she may have put on a little bit of make up today but she was still very much in what Henry would have considered more casual wear, denim jeans and a black t-shirt and a dark blue blazer jacket, she looked almost nervous, an emotion brewing in dark eyes he had never seen there, "You've got this, Mom and I'm right here."

She didn't answer him, instead returned a more awkward half smile as she turned bare footed towards the front entrance way just as Henry darted his gaze back to his phone.

"_Trust me, kid, you know I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt your Mom, it's the start of making things up to her. E x."_

"_Operation Happiness?"_

"_Sure, we can call it that but I don't think it is that simple."_

She glanced briefly through the side windows, anticipating almost seeing a figure stood there but when there wasn't one, she slowly opened the door, to find a single large lily bloom sitting on the door step with a small envelope underneath it.

Carefully she knelt down, lifting the blossom up with a small frown as she looked around, there was nobody to be seen, no figures or shadows, she pulled the small card from the tiny envelope, unfolding the crisp white sheet of paper that was unexpected and read the message.

_The Unfading Beauty __by Thomas Carew_

_He that loves a rosy cheek,  
Or a coral lip admires,  
Or from star-like eyes doth seek  
Fuel to maintain his fires:  
As old Time makes these decay,  
So his flames must waste away._

But a smooth and steadfast mind,  
Gentle thoughts and calm desires,  
Hearts with equal love combined,  
Kindle never-dying fires.  
Where these are not, I despise  
Lovely cheeks or lips or eyes.

The frown that had been present moments before slowly morphed into a confused expression, followed by the slight up turn of full lips and softening of dark eyes.

Carefully she returned to a standing position, bloom and note clutched within dark fingers as chocolate eyes scanned the area once more but still no one came forward, she felt a flush creep up her neck at the thought of the person, drifting mentally to the only person who she would consider who knew what those words meant, she sighed softly, refusing to let her mind dwell on it further as she returned to the kitchen and her gaze softened as it rested on her son, he smiled brilliantly when he saw the flower in question.

"Wow that's nice, your favourite right?" Henry asked trying to act casual, "I fixed your breakfast for you."

"Thank you," She pressed her lips to his forehead as she set about finding a vase to put the ornate flower into.

Moments later she joined him in the dining room, placed the flower in the center before seating herself beside Henry, who took in the complete demeanor change and underneath the table shot off a quick text to his other mother with a single hand.

"_Good job, Ma, she's smiling."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Hime no Kowai Shumi as usual for being her awesome self and trying to get me followers and reviews on this story. I am so sorry for the OQ in this chapter, I was trying not to do it but sometimes stories have a mind of their own... I do however have to say that it was needed for the rest of the story to continue on, for the SQ to happen this needed to break out properly and I had up until this point needed for him to come to see her still and I needed to get it out of the way. So other than that, I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

Her mood had been lifted somewhat by the delivery of the flower and the poem that when Henry suggested they go out she had obliged him, when they ran into Snow and David on their way pass Granny's she had been civil but she had not continued conversation on with them no matter how much they tried, as she was about to excuse herself from their presence, Henry interrupted and did it for them and before long they were on their way again.

She knew going out was a mistake however when she saw the picture of the happy family, walking towards the diner on the opposite side of the road, her smile faltered as her gaze caught Robin's, a look of shock fitting itself onto rugged features and she found herself unable to look at him any longer.

Marian's face upon seeing her reduced itself to harsh lines as she drew her young son near, _as if I would hurt him you fool_, Regina couldn't help but think to herself as she tore her gaze from the sight and hurried along the sidewalk across the town and away from the scene.

Her mind felt like it was one giant roar, part of her wanted to filet them on the spot, the other half of her wanted to hide and cry, what had he reduced her to? She wasn't a coward, she usually faced her problems head on and ripped the hearts out of the strongest of men... but this time was different... this time she could actually feel instead of being a dark mass of numbness.

And what was that look he gave her? Shock? Shock that he would see her after that mornings declaration?

What was his game? She was not one to be played and she would not play second fiddle even to his wife... she was no mistress.

She was just about to magic herself away from the scene when a small hand grasped her forearm and she looked down into the familiar hazel eyes of her son, instantly she calmed, the torrent of emotion running through her almost threatening to give way before she pulled him close as she whispered for him to hold on, just as they were enveloped in a mixture of purple and evaporated from the air.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked immediately as soon as they had reappeared inside the office she used as mayor, she didn't want to risk transporting Henry too far and that had been the closest place she could think of.

"I'm..." She inhaled sharply and paused in her answer just as Henry pulled back spying what had caused his mother's distraction.

"It's okay," The small brunette uttered quietly as he watched tentative steps towards the ornate table that she usually used for large meetings.

In the center, was yet again another single lily in a vase, with a small dark purple ribbon wrapped around the stem and underneath the base, was a small white envelope and she felt the rush of emotion within her once more.

_What the hell is he playing at?_

Henry watched as his mother picked up the envelope, the small shuddering exhale, the distinct sound of the envelope opening and she stood there quietly for what seemed like an eternity.

_**She Walks In Beauty **__**by Lord Byron**_

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_  
_Had half impaired the nameless grace_  
_Which waves in every raven tress,_  
_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_  
_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_  
_How pure, how dear their dwelling place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_  
_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_  
_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_  
_But tell of days in goodness spent,_  
_A mind at peace with all below,_  
_A heart whose love is innocent!_

She remained rigid for a few moments longer, trying to fathom exactly what could be taken from the poem itself, bits of it were complimentary, parts of it sounded nothing like her and for a second she grew angry... he really didn't know her did he?

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked again and this time she composed herself enough to return the poem to the envelope, placed it back on the tabletop and turned to her son with a small smile.

"Much better," She replied calmly, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that..."

"Mom... it's okay, we've got this," He smiled reassuringly, almost charmingly and she sighed with realization that was a trait he would gain after all.

It was then they were interrupted by a heavy thumping on the outside door, at first she pulled him to her but when they heard Robin's insistent voice on the other side, a small growl escaped her son's mouth as he marched across the room to answer the door before Regina could stop him.

"Regina, are you in there?" He paused, "Regina, we really need to talk and I know I should have come to see you sooner but I just... please open the door, I really need to see you..."

"What do _you _want?" The smaller of the three brunette's snapped before folding his arms, he heard rather than saw him mother shuffle back a few paces, it was clearly evident she didn't want to see him and he felt another surge of protectiveness run through him.

"I... Henry..." Robin replied, shock plastering his planed features and self consciously he ran long fingers through rough stubble, "Is your mother there?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Henry said pointedly moving to block the doorway as Robin tried to step around him, "So it will probably be better if you leave now."

"Look, Henry," The thief started with a sigh, "This really is between your mother and I..."

"No," The teenager said bluntly, "Not any more."

"Regina, really?" He raised his voice, directing his comment over the boy's shoulder, "Regina, please... let's not bring your boy into this..."

"I'm not a boy and she isn't bringing me into anything, now please leave," Henry all but spat as he refused to open the door any wider, "You really think you get a say in this after all you've done?"

"I didn't _do _anything, Henry... please, you don't understand..." Hood said softly, brown eyes softening imploringly, "I need to see her..."

"Where were you days ago?"

"I... my... Henry!" He admonished sternly, to which finally got him a response from the brunette he had come to see, the door was opened wider and there stood the woman in question.

"Henry, would you mind going to get yourself some hot chocolate at Granny's, I'll be there shortly and then we can go home," Regina replied absently as she dropped some change into his hands.

"But... Mom..."

"No... it's okay," She whispered, lifting a tanned hand and rubbing soothingly over the red of his cheeks, "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay," He turned then, his glare holding firm with dark brown eyes, "Don't hurt her any more..."

"That was never my intention, Henry, I can assure you," Hood muttered in response but the stern look didn't change and he watched as the teenager disappeared around the corner before turning to the retreating form of his mother.

"Regina..." He started only to be interrupted as she turned to him.

"What is this?" She held up the envelope and pointed to the flower in question.

"It's a blossom and an envelope, what of it?" Robin countered, his brow furrowing in confusion as he marched across pristine marble flooring to remove the subject from her fingers, placed it back on the surface of the table and grasped her hands between his.

"Regina, I should have come to see you sooner, I apologize for that," He whispered gently, "I... there are no words... that shouldn't have been something I should have done and I am ashamed... but surely you would understand..."

"I do," The answer floated up between them before he could even finish, she stared at him a moment, before tanned fingers traced the stubble upon his face, as if putting them to memory, but she sighed softly then as she realized his abandonment of her first question, "Does this mean...?"

"Regina, that is not a simple question," He replied softly as he delicately removed soft fingers from his cheek.

"I know but I think I have my answer right there," She uttered, backing up somewhat and fingering the envelope, confusion filtered through her, "But why send these then?"

"I didn't send those, Regina," Robin answered honestly, attempting again to take her hands but she brushed his attempt aside quickly, "It really isn't that simple."

"If you didn't send them..." The brunette whispered, her brow furrowing once more.

"Regina, will you stop focusing on the bloody flower and talk to me!" The thief snapped angrily, a redness flushing his face that she hadn't seen since their time in The Enchanted Forest.

"Do you want to know why I don't think it's that simple?" She lifted her head defiantly, chocolate orbs boring into his with a fiery intent, "Because if you were as in love with me as you lead me to believe, it would have taken but a second to realize it... the fact that you hesitate and continue to try and bluff me into considering that you had an ounce of genuine feelings for me then..."

"Regina, those were real! My feelings for you were real!" He raised his voice an octave, trying to get his words to sink in, once more he tried and failed to touch any part of her as she backed up several steps away from him.

"Were they?"

"Yes!" He replied exasperated, "But it's not a matter of my feelings in this instance, Regina..."

"I understand that to an extent, Robin," Regina sighed, her fingers pressing against the throbbing in her forehead before she looked at him again.

"She is my wife, Regina," He exhaled sharply once more raising hands and dropping them miserably, "She was dead and now she isn't... but either way she is _still_ my wife... I _love_ her, I swore vows and I honour them."

"I understand," She replied, her tone short and clipped, "I know where I stand and I understand why you stand there... it will take me time to work through this but I do wish you a good life with your family."

He watched the change that came over her, the switch between the Regina that he had come to know and the Regina that everyone feared and he sighed once more.

"Regina, don't do this... you've come so far..."

"Don't pretend to try and know me, Robin," She husked quietly glancing away from him.

"But I _do _know you, Regina..." He pressed, stepping further into her space until she held a tanned palm up preventing him from moving closer.

"_No, _you really don't," She replied darkly and he hesitated, "Now please leave, we have nothing more to discuss."

His mouth opened and closed several times then, his attempts to gain her attention and draw out other emotions gone, her gaze had hardened and he knew then, that he was the last person that was going to help her.

So he took his leave, unsure what else to do, unsure what else he had expected from that moment but it wasn't entirely the scenario that played out that was for sure.

She made her way quietly to the diner, unsure what to expect when she got there, her conversation with Robin engulfed her in emotions that she didn't want to visit right now but also part of her felt relieved for lack of better words and when her eyes fell upon her son as she entered the establishment, she wasn't sure why when seeing the all to familiar cascade of golden locks seated beside Henry that she inhaled sharply as a swell of unfamiliar emotion swept through her.

She frowned for a moment, refusing to acknowledge whatever it was, that had to be indigestion, there was no way the thought of the blonde being present was a comforting thought to her and she quickly squashed those feelings down. She was still mad with the blonde after all as her chance at a happy ending from now on out had be severely ruined... but yet... there was only one other person that could be sending her the messages... surely not The Saviour? Surely she would not be as foolish to rub salt in the wound? Unless she meant the words she sent? _No, it couldn't be her, could it?_

At that moment, as the door shut loudly behind her, the bell chimed above her head, as her presence was announced to the few patrons in the diner and both hazel and green eyes turned to her.

"Regina..." It was barely a whisper but she heard them as if they were said directly into her ear and she shivered.

_Could it?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I know there was a lot of OQ in the last chapter and the ending was a cliffhanger but fear not – I am definitively not an OQ shipper – Robin Hood's true love is Marian, they should have never introduced this storyline in the first place, as much as I want Regina to be happy, that was the wrong choice even if I didn't ship SQ with like every part of my being. Anyway, this fic is definitively SQ. Do not be disheartened by the last chapter and please keep reading and thanks as always to my lovely friend Hime no Kowai Shumi for putting up with me. :P**

**Chapter 8**

It took her a moment to gather her composure once more, this morning had started off with implications that things were starting to look up, it was only 11 o'clock, it wasn't even afternoon, no where close to ending and it had spiraled so dramatically she wasn't entirely sure she was still standing.

When she didn't answer after a few moments, Emma and Henry were up and beside her in no more than a matter of moments that felt like they took an eternity, when the blonde placed a hand on her shoulder she simply stared at her dumbly, concern shone back from green orbs but that was all she could see. There were no declarations swimming in those depths, just worry, so shaking off her initial conclusions, a scowl masked itself across her face as she tried to avoid the trail her thoughts were so desperate to take her down.

_Maybe it was Henry..._

"Regina, are you okay?" Finally the words registered and she removed her gaze from the blonde and turned them to her son, he too looked genuinely concerned but she shook them both off and moved to the counter determined to reign back in some more control, she was not a weakling, she was not one to be coddled and resolutely reminded herself of the fact that she was a Queen, to start acting like it.

"I'm fine," She brushed off, taking a seat and glancing at the other two, while she regained her composure.

Henry didn't seem surprised when she had gotten the flower this morning, in fact almost delighted, but surely he was too young for such classical literature... surely that would be something he wouldn't have even learnt in school yet... but that didn't mean anything.

She stared at them disconcertingly for another few moments before drawing a deep breath, the more she stared at them the more fidgety they got... _they're working together_...

"I think we need to talk," She looked pointedly at The Saviour, her gaze growing cold and almost hard as the blonde interrupted her thought process.

"Regina, I..."

"No, not here," She held her palm up silencing the protests, "You will accompany us home where we will talk about this matter privately, the last thing I need right now is my private business being all around this busy body little town, do you hear me?"

"I..."

"Good," The brunette clipped, lifting her chin slightly and standing once again, "Come along," she muttered sharply as she slipped past them and back out the door.

"Oh shit..." The blonde murmured quietly once the chime of the door signified Regina's exit.

"Ma, language!" The boy hissed through his teeth as he turned to grasp the door knob and follow his other mother, "She doesn't know... she can't..."

"Oh Henry," Emma exhaled nervously, "Oh she knows alright... don't worry, I will fix it..."

"Just don't break it any more..." Henry whispered quietly, hazel eyes connecting with green and she nodded simply as they followed Regina quickly out the door.

The walk home was deathly silent, to which several times both had attempted conversations with the brunette, immediately it was cut short, with a sharp reminder that they were still not to their destination and she was not interested in hearing a word of it until they got to home.

They walked silently up the pathway that lead to the house, following demurely behind the woman who though her stoicism, both could sense the storm brewing beneath dark coals and gingerly came to stand quietly in the foyer of 108 Mifflin Street.

"Regina, before we start this..."

"Was it you, Miss Swan or was it our son?" Regina interrupted not allowing any control of the conversation to go anywhere, in this conversation, she was in charge, she was the only dealing out the cards, this would go how she wanted it to.

"Regina..." Emma whined softly before exhaling in frustration, "Fine, Henry had nothing to do with it..."

"But Ma!" Henry protested valiantly only to have pale hands cover his mouth, he followed with a glare to which she shook her head at him.

"No, you didn't," Emma said quietly but pointedly.

"I already know," The brunette husked and waited patiently for a moment before two sets of confused eyes turned her way.

"You already know what?" Emma asked hesitantly, she didn't want to fight, her whole point in all of this was to make it up to Regina not fight with her but inevitably that was always where they ended up.

"The flowers, the poems... though that's the part that confuses me..." The brunette paused, cleared her throat before walking calmly through to the living room, unused to having company other than Henry, unused to having anyone in this area before except for Robin, which now held entirely new meaning in and of itself, a new heart ache, a new reason to try and shut off the emotions, but she was better than that, she knew that.

They followed her tentatively just as Henry questioned the poem aspect of it while throwing his blonde mother an even more confused look.

"It's okay, Henry," Regina said softly, fingering the pristine white mantlepiece and tilted her head to look at her son, "You can go play a video game if you'd like, I won't argue on how long you wish to play either," She said gently.

"But I'm not done here, you can't just push me out..." Henry started angrily.

"Henry!" Emma cautioned, her tone harder than intended but he paused at the admonishment.

"I'm not," Regina said quietly, a soft smile gracing tanned features, "I just need to speak to Emma for a moment."

At the mention of her first name, instead of the obligatory use of name whenever the brunette was angry with her, caused her stomach to flip for a second, green eyes darting to take in the gentle expression that now resided across Regina's face, one that she had only just started to see the moment they had been sent away from Storybrooke to save the town and ever since their return.

"Okay..." Henry muttered with frustration, before pointing at the pair of them, "But I want an explanation after this is done," and with that followed heavy footfalls up the winding staircase and a loud thump as his bedroom door closed.

"What level of manners have you been teaching him in New York?" Regina sniped the moment her attention finally focused on The Saviour once again.

"I... what?" Emma replied, brow furrowing and a heat flooding her cheeks.

"The answering back? The running in the house?" Regina countered, listing off on her fingers the points she was making, only to find that as she looked up once more, the blonde had paced across the room several steps and was standing in front of her.

"Yeah, well, we both know I'm nowhere near as good of a mother as you were," She replied defiantly, her sentence in itself drawing the brunette to a halt as she realized exactly what the other woman had said.

"That's not entirely true," Regina said softly.

"Well that's what you were trying to say wasn't it?" Emma sniped, "I didn't raise him technically so I have just broken him in the process, right?"

"No," Regina replied firmly, "That is not what I'm saying."

"Shit, Regina," Emma started only to find her frustration at the situation unravel into bouts of laughter to which earned her an intense glare from the brunette.

"Language, Miss Swan, Henry might hear you!" She almost had a mind to reach out and throttle the blonde, "And really? Do you _always _find my suffering your greatest pleasure in life?"

It went on for another moment before Emma could get a hold of herself, she placed a pale hand on the white mantlepiece to steady herself just as she looked up at Regina, as she attempted a serious face, even though her eyes were twinkling and she finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I just... we're always on this merry go round... no matter what we talk about we _always_ end up arguing and I don't know why but if I don't laugh about it, I may cry so..." She paused, her admission finally being the thing that returned her to seriousness.

"Yes, it does seem that we do, maybe it is surely the role of The Evil Queen and The Saviour," Regina replied bluntly.

"No, I don't think that is it especially since I have just seen The Evil Queen a few days ago and you are the farthest thing from her," Emma said softly, any hint of amusement or joking gone from her demeanour and tone and she simply stared at the other woman for a moment, when Regina didn't open her mouth or answer her in anyway continued, "You're a good woman, Regina," She exclaimed quietly.

"Some days I fear I am far from that," Husked tones greeted her ears and as green and chocolate orbs connected.

The blonde's face crumbled at the admission, the brunette's face morphing for a moment to a look of anguish before she watched an immediate transformation back to the hard lines she was used to seeing and Emma admitted to herself... her heart hurt at the sight.

"Anyway, that is not what we're here to discuss," The brunette surged on, turning on heel and gesturing with a brief flap of tanned fingers for The Saviour to follow her, Emma obliged immediately and then they were in the Mayor's study and she closed the door carefully behind them for privacy, after all, their son did have a lot of her own traits.

"Regina, before we start I really need to say something," Emma said softly with a sigh, she watched as the brunette practically glided across the floor to the decanter set that held her homemade apple cider and poured two glasses.

"And before you continue that sentence Miss Swan, I need you to know I'm very confused by your sentiments, part of me wishes to believe that they have been sent... in a ways... to make up to me for your sheer lack of wits in thinking about a situation in it's entirety but the other part of me... I guess if we wish to refer to it as the darker part... feels that you are trying to weaken me completely, to revel in my sadness, to revel in whatever it is you seem to garner from the sight of me depleted and for lack of better words..." She paused and just as she uttered the words, her voice matched it meaning, "Broken..."

"Oh, Regina, no..." Emma replied before she could stop herself, "No..." But for the umpteenth time that day, she was stalled with the sight of a dark palm and her speech stilled in an instant.

"Part of me wants to believe you, Miss Swan," The brunette answered honestly, "But from my experience in these matters, from my experience with dealing with people in general... the only positive influences I have ever had in my life have the same name."

Without saying another word, she drifted across the room, carefully placed the crystal beneath pale fingers finding herself lingering for a moment as she tries to interpret the emotions that travel across the blonde's face before adding quietly, "I'm hoping though that I'm not fooled into thinking that I may add another name to that small list."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I seem to be on a kick even if these are fairly short chapters but I'm evil and like to leave mostly cliffhangers... Anyway. Hope you enjoy this one and please review.**

**Chapter 9**

There was a soft look in chocolate orbs as she stared into them, unused to such open, heartfelt confessions from the brunette, but loathe to throw anything out there in comment in fear of making her run further due to her exceptional skill at being unable to express her exact sentiments most of the time.

Regina, was a very complicated woman, which is one of the reasons she had been drawn to her in the first place, their relationship for lack of better words was turbulent at best, this was a new stage for them especially considering everything that had happened helped along by Emma's usual gifted skill of messing things up.

But she had to say something.

"Regina, I can assure you that the flowers and the poems weren't meant to be anything other than complimentary... something to make you smile..." She pauses then as a memory inadvertently flashes before her mind of her recent encounter with The Evil Queen in The Enchanted Forest.

_She smiles gently at her when they are closer, there is a hesitation within chocolate orbs, that_

_ fear flashes once more but quickly reverts to anger and Regina scowls as a small pale hand _

_ reaches up, fingers touch hesitantly against her chin and briefly flick across wine coloured, _

_ voluptuous lips and the brunette flinches at the intimate gesture, "You will smile again, _

_ I've seen it and it is __**beautiful**__," her voice breaks briefly and the brunette's face falls for a _

_ moment, allowing the words to roll over her for a moment before Emma is pierced with a _

_ glare. _

As if the brunette sensed her sudden train of thought, she turned away briefly moving to stand in front of the fireplace and ignited it with a minute fireball with a flick of her wrist.

Emma watched for a moment, gaze trailing up tanned fingers before finally falling on Regina's profile, admiring the way the flames flickered against olive tones before she sighed softly.

"The poems... they may have been a bit too much I admit but I wanted you to know how beautiful you are... that you don't need him to be that because you just _are_. _Inside_ and out."

Dark eyes turned to her with a gaze so intense that Emma had to clear her throat and take a sip of the sharp tasting beverage she now held, she lowered herself onto the couch then, suddenly nervous and nor does she want to take this conversation any further so she hands the control of the conversation over to the brunette willingly.

"I see," Regina replies quietly, almost calmly and Emma looks up once again unable to distinguish the emotion swimming behind sepia orbs and involuntarily feels herself stiffen the moment Regina moves to sit herself opposite, much like their very first meeting when she had brought Henry home from Boston, "Well, I propose a toast," she lifted her almost empty glass silently, the blonde pondering when exactly she had drunk it, before raising her own, "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Emma agreed, raising her own glass and taking another sip before adding, "And to you."

"To me?" Regina questioned, confusion evident in her tone.

"Yes, to you," Emma smiled genuinely, green eyes softening before she ventured on to clarify, "This isn't the end, Regina, not for anything... it just means that there is another path opening and I don't believe for a moment that there won't be happiness for you."

"Why do you say that?" The brunette asked hesitantly, her voice breaking somewhat at the blonde's words and she finished her glass to try and mask her sudden discomfort at the topic broached once again.

"Because you deserve it," Emma said quietly waiting for Regina to look at her, when she did green eyes glittered sincerely at her, when she finally receives an answering smile upon full lips in return, she melts.

She really should have cancelled the rest of the orders on the flowers but she decided upon leaving Regina's house that night, part of her couldn't, after fully explaining her intentions the brunette seemed more touched by her attempts believing in the fact that she only meant to appease her wrongs not make them worse, plus they seemed to have ventured on to a new aspect of their turbulent relationship and by the end of the night she had found that she quite liked the banter that had replaced their arguing. They had moved on to a different level, allowing comments in jest and willingly teasing one another with a grain of salt, relishing in the fact that they could be candid with one another also while not taking everything to heart. So by the time she left the Mill's Mansion, she left it with a smile on her face and an almost sense of peace.

So no, she decided as she walked down the pathway and back towards town that she was not going to cancel the deliveries, why should she? Not if it allowed a semblance of happiness to invade the dark thoughts she knew were swirling within the brunette's mind during the current mourning period of yet another lost love.

She found herself wandering towards the flower shop once again, seeing her Mr. French's face changed from sullen to worry and his first words instead of a greeting were to ask if he had done something wrong on his part or for any of the deliveries.

"No," Emma smiled, "I wanted to tell you no need for any more deliveries, I will pick them up and take them."

"Oh," Mr. French replied in confusion but he nodded all the same, "That's... we have not had a request like that before but it is not a problem. I have the extra money you gave..."

"Keep it," Emma interrupted, "Just for the fact that this is still a discreet situation."

"Okay," He replied carefully, "So, I guess I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes, you shall," She smiled brilliantly at him once again before she headed home to her parent's house, he stared at her for a few moments as she retreated, noting the slight bounce to her walk and he shook his head wondering if he would ever understand anyone in this town.

*** ***

She found it hard at first not to pester Henry with questions, still wondering if she had entirely made a break into what was a very protected heart or if it was just a front, she knew it wasn't as she would be able to tell but she just needed the confirmation, she just needed to know that she was okay. That they were starting to get there, wherever there was... she just... in all honesty... wanted Regina to like her and see that not everyone was out to hurt her.

It reaches around 8 o'clock, David returning from the station as acting Sheriff for the day, she spends another thirty minutes managing to to get through her parents _insane _questioning about Hook and that's when an "unexpected" visit from the pirate himself occurs and even without using her superpower _knowing _that they had told him to come.

She sighs as he enters without an invite, she practically slams shut the door behind him forgetting about her brother who had just gone off to sleep, her mother's glare enough to offer a sheepish smile before she grabs her coat once again and gestures out of the dilapidated apartment.

"Are we off somewhere, love?" Hook asks and not for the first time in weeks does his voice grate against her when he uses the endearment, she could live without the pet names, she could live without the insinuations and the pressure but she was the one that had encouraged him, she would have to deal with it.

"We're going to The Rabbit Hole, don't wait up," Emma replies tiredly, the latter being thrown over her to her parents and she just manages to catch the look exchanged between them, that usual hopeful crap, the shit eating grins that they had got what they were trying to achieve in this situation... her skin started crawling.

"Oh, a drink!" Hook crowed, "I could do with something."

"I thought that was what your flask was for?" Emma replies as she practically races down the stairs, trying to lead the way instead of fall into step beside him, she'd almost forgotten she had been avoiding him with trying to find Regina, she had almost been successful too until her parents had gotten involved.

That afternoon things had started looking up, her hopes had been up, she had felt happy for the first time since their return to Storybrooke, bar a few moments leading up until her trip back to The Enchanted Forest and back to the present... but it had been looking up... and now, she glanced at the pirate as they climbed into The Bug, now she wasn't entirely sure how the day was going to end.

He caught her looking at him then and offered her what seemed to be to him, a dashing smile, to any other person it probably would have won them over, but the only smile she had been striving to see again had been another brunette's and now being flashed one from Hook that she could see the cogs working in his brain, the alcohol being supplied, that he thought, that night was going to be his lucky night... and her stomach heaved a little bit and she started the car just so she wouldn't have to look at him much longer and headed to bar.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There was a request from my good friend Hime no Kowai Shumi to include a scene in this one and since she has been amazing to me and encouraging me, I couldn't say no. :P so it is included in here. The prompt essentially was, "****can she hit him?! I want him to try to kiss her or something and her knock him out." I've noticed that I have gotten a few more favourites and follows on this one and I just want to thank you guys. Also, please let me know what you think by leaving a review. **

**Chapter 10**

The drive to the bar was entirely too short for her liking, she didn't know what exactly had rubbed her the wrong way tonight, maybe _she _needed a good nights sleep or just maybe a date with Jack Daniels instead of the pirate and she practically jogged into the bar.

She was entirely surprised to see Tinkerbell and Ruby together, hanging at the bar, though Tinkerbell looked more like she was hanging _on_ it, along with Leroy, who she was not surprised to see at all.

The music was loud, Tinkerbell already looked like she had too much, Ruby attempting to hold her up while she laughed insanely at something Leroy was saying and instead of spending too much time thinking about it she nodded to the bar tender, whose name she never seemed to remember, as she requested two drinks and slid it across to Hook as he sat down next to her.

He watched as she downed the liquid straight, relishing the burn as it slid down her throat, her face contorted slightly at the after taste but she gestured again to the bar tender and he poured her another one.

"Wowa," The pirate admonished, his hook clinking against the glass as he shifted it more towards himself, "Not so fast..." At the glare he received he slowly removed his namesake, "Or you know, at least let me catch up..."

She practically ripped it away from him as she took another sip, suddenly realizing she would rather be with her family, than at the bar drinking with Hook...

"We need to talk," She said slowly, not sure where the words were coming from, she didn't really want to lose the attention she got with the pirate, she did sometimes enjoy his company but she wasn't a prize, she wasn't a trophy to be won and she certainly wasn't some damn damsel that needed saving.

"Oh," Hook replied, taking a sip from his own glass, "What about?"

He cringed, Emma noted but she was too tired to sympathize with him, she had created this mess by kissing him in the first place, knowing exactly where he stood in terms of his feelings for her, maybe that was why it was so easy in the first place.

"This... whatever _this_ is," She gestures between them and turns in her seat to face him, "I don't _know _what it is..." when he doesn't say anything, simply swallows and stares intently at her with slightly glazed blue eyes, her mouth falls closed and she sighs softly, _he's not her_ she thinks and she looks down at the bar, before she takes a sip of her beverage again.

"Emma..." Hook mutters quietly, drawing her chin back up with his actual hand and before she can even open her mouth to say anything else, he kisses her and she barely has time to think about her reaction as she violently pushes her stool backwards, splashing amber liquid across the bar and onto the pirate's leather.

The bar stops then, it goes pretty much silent except for the loud bass of what ever is playing on the jukebox, she can't focus right now and suddenly she hears manic laughter in the background that she somehow knows is Tinkerbell again and then the familiar tones of Ruby as she hushes the fairy and Leroy is laughing louder than before.

It's too hot, too hot in there... when she finally can look at Hook, blue eyes stare back at her hurt, confused and then anger... anger she can deal with.

"I gave up my boat for you Emma!" He may not have said it loudly but she heard every word, she tried to open her mouth, to apologize but nothing came out. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and then a small, strong, hand was on her shoulder.

"Hey, Em, are you okay?" It was Ruby, who situated herself between the blonde and the pirate and hazel eyes stared intently at the blonde, "Emma?" she repeated and finally she focused on the werewolf.

"Yeah," She mumbled, "I'm fine,"

"Thanks for butting in, we're good now _wolf_," Hook mumbled as he emptied his glass, throwing his head back quickly before immediately pulling his flask from his coat.

Ruby didn't even look at him, her eyes remaining firmly on her friend who nodded at her once more to reassure her, then she finally looked at him, barely containing a snarl as she returned to who she was there with that night.

"What is_ wrong _with you?" Hook finally asked and then she finally smelt his breath, why she hadn't noticed sooner, he probably had been drinking on and off all day and she sighed softly as she returned to her seat.

In the mass of their small spat, the barman had cleaned up and replaced her drink and she took the opportunity to wrap her fingers firmly around the glass, staring into the depths as if it held the answers and then she heard Hook say the words she never expected him to say, "It's _her_ isn't it?"

"What?" She snapped, glancing up over her shoulder at him, emerald orbs growing hard daring him to speak out of turn against her.

"_Regina_," He said pointedly and then took another swig from his flask.

It was a mistake coming here tonight with him.

"What _about_ Regina?" She asked carefully.

"What do you mean? _Everything _is about _Regina_ and you..." He paused, anger marring his tone as he stared accusingly at her, "You... you don't even see it."

"We're not having this conversation..." Emma said firmly before turning back to her glass and instead of taking a small sip she practically downed it again and in moments it was replaced.

"Oh, sure we are," Hook pushed, "But let me tell you something about our dear Regina..." He almost laughed then when he was met with such a fiery look he almost didn't continue what he was going to say, "Sorry,_ The Evil Queen_... who you _just _saw... experienced first hand _what_ she is like..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as before he knew it, a fist collided with his face... Emma's fist... it stung for a moment as he pressed long fingers to the blood that now trailed from his nose, blue eyes hardened as he looked at the blonde and said quietly, "She'll ruin you, Emma, that's what she does."

Before he could say anything else though, she was gone, she was out of the door in seconds, running like she hadn't in a very long time.

She didn't know where she was running, just that her legs carried her and the urgency to remove herself from the pirates presence, to have him not be able to follow her, by the time she stopped her chest was heaving, her throat raw and it was then she realized she was crying as she tasted salty tears.

She looked around at where she found herself, she didn't even know where _that _was, just that she had managed to run into the forest, surrounded by nothing but darkness and chill.

She lowered herself onto the ground, leaning her back against a log as she pulled her leather jacket closer around her, this was as good a place as any to stay if not for a few hours... she needed to be away... though where she really wanted to go, she just couldn't right now... it wasn't the right time.

She wasn't sure exactly when the right time would be either.

As she closed her eyes, accepting the darkness that surrounded her and the coldness that seeped into her bones, she couldn't help but focus her thoughts on the brunette she had spent the last few days obsessing about and it finally cleared in her mind, exactly what she was feeling for the other woman and she sighed softly into the night. She wasn't quite sure when she no longer felt cold, just a strange lightheadedness that she put down to a combination of lack of sleep and alcohol and she almost jumped out of her skin when familiar dulcet tones jolted her from her thoughts followed by an intoxicating scent she'd come to associate with one person.

"Emma?"


End file.
